Don't Think Twice
by ForgetfulMind26
Summary: Could it be possible to have feelings for someone like that. For someone who was so confused, hurt and lost. Don't think twice. Just go with your gut. Rogue/Logan
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own any of these characters. R&R please! Ro/Lo**_

_I remember the first time I meet him, I had just run away from home and ended up at some strange bar. I hid in the back of his pick-up truck and he almost made me walk, out in the cold. As I started to think about how I was going to make it by foot, I heard the screeching of his tires.  
_  
As Rogue leaned back in her chair she stared at the ceiling of a room that had become her home for at least 4 years. What hectic years those were. She closed her eyes and sighed as she started to reminisce but that was soon interrupted by a knock at her door. Slightly annoyed she sat up and made her way to the door to see none other than Kitty Pride.  
"Yes..?"  
She wasn't really sure how to feel about Kitty. For one, she completely stole Bobby from under her nose and it seemed as if Kitty was taking her place.  
"I just wanted to give you this. You dropped it outside of one of your classes.."  
Rogue slowly reached out and grabbed the piece of paper from Kitty. She examined it realizing it was the piece of paper that was missing from her essay. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she forced away the spark of happiness that was trying to come from this missing paper.  
"Thanks.." She quickly closed the door and sighed walking back to her desk and placed it on top of one of the many piles of paper on her desk, but something caught her eye. She glanced over at her dresser, her white gloves were peeking out of the dresser drawer.  
Rogue hadn't worn them in quite some time now. Since the cure, she was free to hug people, hold their hands and even kiss her boyfriend. But it turned out that Bobby really didn't want her to give up her powers so he left her a week after she came back, for none other than Kitty. Stroking the smooth white leather she placed the gloves back in the drawer and left her room.  
"Well, Logan..If you're going to keep leaving and going like this. I'm not sure whether to let students use your room or not.."  
Rogue could hear the voice of Ororo Munroe coming from the staircase leading to the front door. As she walked closer toward them she became more and more nervous. She hadn't seem Logan in about 2 months. After Jean's death he didn't really keep in touch with anyone. She stopped a bit of a distance away from them and watched them converse amongst one another and catch up on a few things. Before she knew it Ororo left back up the staircase and Logan had made his way over to Rogue.  
"So you really did it.." Logan said as he adjusted the straps on his bag.  
Rogue quickly looked down at her bare hands then back up at Logan, by now it had become normal to her. "Yeah.." Awkward silence slowly started to creep in she then started to get the feeling that he also didn't want her to get the cure.  
"Well..? What did that kid say?"  
As soon as he mentioned it, it got even more awkward.  
"I.." Then she did the absolute last thing she should've done. She looked into his eyes. Those confusing yet mesmerizing eyes. He could say anything and she'd agree with it in a heartbeat. "Have to..go.." She quickly turned away from him and sped down the hallway. As she made her way back to her room she could've sworn she heard her name being called but she just kept moving. She felt so stupid! She was acting like a love struck puppy.

As she rolled over she noticed how dark her room had gotten. She then looked over at a small alarm clock and saw the red dashes figured in 9:30 and slowly made her way off her bed. Roaming empty dark halls of Xavier Academy wasn't a very wise thing to do. The only light was at the very end of the hallways and most of the guys took this time to scare the girls. But seeing as Rogue wasn't one of the most 'popular' girls, they stayed away from her. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge and spotted a Cola. She opening it and the moist fizzing bubbles soothed her dry throat.  
"You can't sleep either, huh?" said a familiar voice from behind her. Rogue turned from the fridge and looked at the table spotting Ororo sitting at the table smiling at her.  
"Uh..Yeah..I guess.." Her eyes drifted down to her coke and she sat down on the opposite side of the table facing Ororo. "Why are you up so late?"  
Ororo just shook her head a smile on her face. "Just a few things on my mind is all. It's still strange not seeing them around..." Her smile faded for a moment, but soon returned.  
"You mean.." She almost said their names but decided not to. "Yeah..But..It's been fine though..There really hasn't been as many attacks around the country since then..and if he really did get the cure. Then things'll be fine.."  
Ororo nodded "Yes..That is true..Well..It seems as though we're starting a little pow-wow.."  
Rogue perked an eyebrow at Ororo, but she just gestured toward the door. Rogue looked over her shoulder and saw Logan standing in the doorway, she quickly turned her head back around and stared at her bottle.  
"Hope you two don't mind if I get something to drink." She sensed the hint of laughter in his voice.  
She saw Ororo smile. "Of course not, actually..I'm getting tired, I think I'll be off. See you two tomorrow morning for training." She then got up and left the kitchen and Rogue couldn't help but feel like Ororo was doing this on purpose. Silence once again crept around them and she heard the sounds of Logan's feet against the tile of the floor. She felt him move around and sit where Ororo was sitting and opened his bottle of pop.  
"I think since I've been here, I've been drinking less..." He randomly blurted out before rising the bottle to his mouth for a drink. Rogue just smiled, but her eyes were still fixed on her own bottle.  
"I don't think that's a bad thing...You are in a school full of kids. Don't think it would be too wise to be drunk around 'em..."She heard Logan chuckled, that was a good sign.  
"I guess you're right. So what's everyone been up to since.."  
She didn't let him finish. "Oh,well nothin' much. Ororo's been great as the head of the school.and .Mr.McCoy he's been tryin' to help out as much as he can. Everything's been alright.."  
"Doesn't seem like it.." Logan took another drink from his bottle and she could feel his eyes on her.  
"What do you mean...?"  
"I'm anything but dimwitted, Rogue..." She could sense the annoyance in his voice and she couldn't help but look at him.  
"What are you talkin' about..?"  
"Rogue..Whatever he did to you..."  
"I don't wanna to talk it about it.." She said as she stood up looking down at the table.  
"Since when don't you talk to me..? You haven't even looked at me since I've gotten here..? Did I do something..?"  
She bit her tongue, she would've said something really embarrassing if she would've spoken. "See you tomorrow mornin'.." She quickly left the kitchen and this time she didn't hear her name being called.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it! :D  
Once again, I do not own any of these characters. R/R- Ro/Lo  
**__(This chapter takes a bit of thinking to get. ;D)_

Rogue rolled over on her bed and opened her eyes to see someone walking through her closed door. She stared as Kitty Pryde flicked on a desk light and sat in the chair beside Rogue's desk.  
"We need to talk.."  
Rogue was automatically in a sour mood for two reasons, being woken up before she actually needed to get up and because Kitty was sitting feet away from her. "Why..? What do we need to talk about..?"  
"Why are you being so mean to me? I haven't done anything to you.."  
"Nothin' to me?! I guess stealin' someone's boyfriend doesn't count, huh?"  
"Bobby? You think I stole Bobby from you? Rogue, I knew he was your boyfriend the minute I laid eyes on you two. The way he looked at you.." Rogue saw Kitty's eyes lower for a moment then she saw them focus back on her. "I'd never do that to you..Plus..I see Bobby as a big brother and nothing else.."  
Rogue still couldn't believe this. "How can I trust what you're sayin'. I haven't seen Bobby since he left me!"  
"I haven't seen him either Rogue..Like I said..I only see him as a brother."  
Rogue finally sat up from her bed and her eyes narrowed as she stared at Kitty. "You..haven't seen him? Actually…" Rogue then started to remember that she hadn't seen him since they had broke up. She hadn't even seen him with Kitty, she just assumed. "He..hasn't been in any of my classes for weeks.."  
"I haven't seen him at lunch either…This is getting weird.."  
Rogue then stood up and nodded. "Come on, Kitty let's go to Ororo. I'm sure she'll be able to figure out somethin'." As Rogue walked over to Kitty, she placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder and something happened. Somehow Rogue ended up downstairs, in a room full of sleeping boys. "What the…" Rogue looked around then looked toward what she thought was the door. She quickly ran over toward it and left the room. As she looked down the hallway she spotted Kitty phasing through the ceiling and landing in front of her.  
"What just happened?!" As Kitty walked up to her, she saw her holding her head as if she was going to faint.  
"Uhm..I'm not sure..But I don't think you should touch me.." Rogue regretted saying those words as they left her mouth. "Come on. We really need to get to Ororo.."  
They made their way to the main floor and sprinted up the staircase. As they approached Ororo's room they looked at each other. Rogue could tell that Kitty was extremely worried.  
"It'll be fine, I'm sure she'll be able to do somethin'.." Rogue knocked on the door and immediately the door opened and Ororo was standing in front of them fully dressed. Her face was a mixture of worry and annoyance but she finally spoke to them after what seemed like hours of awkward silence.  
"So..It's happened..Come in.." She stepped aside and let Rogue and Kitty walk in.  
"Have a seat." As Rogue and Kitty sat down in chairs, Ororo leaned against the wall staring at them.  
"Bobby's missing." Kitty blurted out.  
"I think that's the least of our problems right now.." Ororo said to Kitty. Kitty frowned and crossed her arms. Rogue noticed that Ororo kept glancing in her direction and she was starting to get irritated.  
"Stop lookin' at me like that. You can't see if I have my powers back.." Rogue already knew that they were, but she also knew that they weren't completely back. If so she would still have a bit of Kitty's powers left in her, and also the memories hadn't returned yet.  
"Kitty..Phase your hand through this vase.." Ororo reached over and handed it to Kitty. Kitty tried hard but could barely phase her fingers, let alone her entire hand. "Just as I thought, this isn't good.."  
"I'm sure I'll be alright..I saw what happened to most of the people she's done this too. They get their full powers back after a few minutes..Depending on how long she's touched them.."  
"Not that Kitty...Don't you see? If Rogue has gotten hers back.." Ororo sighed and sat down on her bed.  
"Then..Magneto and Mystique? They got the cure around the same time I did, didn't they?" Rogue had stood up now and was starting to worry. She was slightly confused at her own actions because she never worried like this.  
"Kitty. Go wake up Logan and bring him here. We're going to need as much help as we can get." Ororo said.  
"On it.." With that Kitty quickly left the room.  
"I think they have Bobby.." Ororo had now gotten up and walked over to where Rogue was standing. "I didn't want to say anything, but he hasn't been in any of his classes for weeks."  
"And you didn't mind tellin' me..? Didn't think I would care?"  
"Now Rogue, you know I wasn't thinking such a thing. I told Henry about it and he looked into it. He called Bobby's parents and they haven't seen him either.."  
"And how long were you gonna keep this a secret?"  
"How do you expect we look for him, Rogue? Unless you can use Cerebro we don't have as many options as we use to."  
"Well..Logan does have a high sense of smell. Can't he just sniff him out?"  
"I don't think so Rogue.." said a voice from the doorway. Rogue looked over and saw Logan. But he wasn't alone; behind him were Kitty, Jubilee, Warren, and Peter. "Even if there was a scent, I'm not some hunting dog.."  
"Kitty..Didn't I just say, Logan?" Ororo looked over at Kitty.  
"Yeah, but I got my phasing back by the time I got over to him..And didn't you say we were going to need all the help we can get?" Rogue saw Kitty flash a cheesy grin and couldn't help but laugh a little. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.  
"So..Why are we all up here anyway..?" Logan said as the other passed him up and took seats around the room.  
"Well, it seems as though those who had the cure, have gotten their powers back.." At that moment everyone glanced over at Rogue. Rogue just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"We can all sit here and question if this has just happened with her, or we can go out there and make sure." Logan said, and Rogue knew that everyone knew he was getting a little irritable.  
Kitty and Rogue nodded but everyone else seemed a bit skeptical.  
"Well..What proof do we have, that it's happened to everyone else..?" Jubilee blurted out.  
"We don't. But the more time we spend here.."  
"I'm sure they understand Ororo, but who's going to be looking over the kids here..?" Logan said.  
"I have that under control. I've already spoken to Henry..He'll be willing to watch over the school while we're gone." Rogue noticed the look on Ororo's face and hoped that she would finish her sentence. "We'll leave at dawn. So be ready.."  
Everyone nodded and agreed with her decision.  
"Where are we going to go anyway..?" Jubilee asked as she watched the others leave.  
Ororo just shook her head and motioned for her to leave. As Rogue quickly made her way around Logan and the others she got an odd idea. But she was quite sure that Ororo wouldn't seriously think about going back to Alkali Lake to look for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I do not own any of these characters. R&R please! Ro/Lo  
**_  
Rogue slowly got up and looked over at the alarm clock on her desk. It was 7 in the morning, it was time for her to get up. A light sigh left her lips as she got up from her bed and she made her way to her wardrobe and opened it. She gave a long and bleak stare at the green and yellow outfit hanging in her closet. She quickly suited up and grabbed her yellow gloves putting them on quickly. As she made her way down to the bottom of the institute she ran into Kitty again.  
"Ready..?" Kitty said with a slight smile on her face.  
Rogue saw nothing to smile about, she let out a slight sigh and nodded not willing to start up any arguments to early in the morning. As they reached the newly made X-jet she noticed the others had started to get on-board. As soon as Rogue was about to say something to Kitty, she quickly ran off. "Peter! Wait up!" She watched as Kitty went after Peter, her eyebrow perked a bit, something was going on there, but she decided to ignore it for now. As she got on-board she noticed that Logan hadn't gotten there yet.  
"Where's.." Rogue said as she walked over toward Ororo, who was already pressing buttons on the panel and making sure everyone was seated.  
"Perhaps you've forgotten that he's not a flyer.." Ororo said with a smile, she then gestured Rogue to sit down beside her. "You're going to be my co-pilot today.."  
Rogue slowly sat down and let out a rough sigh. "Last time I tried to fly this thing.."  
"Yes. Yes. I know..but you're the only one I trust with this, Rogue.." Ororo's smile had disappeared and her brown eyes had locked onto Rogue.  
"Alright..alright, fine.." Rogue let out a sigh and strapped herself in. "So..what do I do..?"  
Sooner than they expected, there were there at Alkai Lake. "You did good Rogue.." Ororo said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Rogue's eyes were rather wide as she slowly got up and turned to see the others.  
Kitty's hand was half-way phased through Peter's shoulder while Warren and Jubilee looked as if they were going to vomit. "Good..really..?" Rogue muttered to herself as she made her way off the jet and onto the shore of the lake.  
"Where do we start..?" Kitty said as she moved up alongside Rogue. Ororo turned to them and crossed her arms. "Warren, you head south of the lake and take Jubilee.." Before Warren could ask a question, "Flight of course…" He then nodded and soon enough Jubilee and Warren were 20 feet up in the sky. Ororo's sight then went back to Peter and Kitty, "You two..head east..If you hit and blockades, you know what to do.." They simply nodded and headed off. Rogue watched them growing even more interested in the two when she noticed Kitty move even closer to Peter. She merely smiled lightly and shook her head, her eyes then moved back to Ororo. "I'm with you then..?"  
"No..You're waiting for Logan. You two will go west. I'll cover the north side of the lake."  
"Ororo…" Rogue said, but with that a slight fog started to cover the area and she was gone in an instant. Rogue merely sighed and tapped her foot. "Yeah...stick me with Logan..perfect.."

The puttering sound of a motorcycle brought Rogue out of her slight daydream and she made her way over to Logan. "I'm with you..The others are covering north, south and east of the lake. We're stuck with the west side."  
"No point of me getting off, hop on.." Logan said, and he started it back up.  
Rogue let out a sigh and hopped on behind him and held onto his waist, the entire time thinking _'This is ridiculous..'  
_Logan came to a quick stop and looked around, Rogue almost fell off the bike, "The hell's gotten into you! Almost killed me!" She yelled and gave him a slight push.  
"Ssh.." Logan blurted out and he slowly turned off the bike and got off.  
"What is it..?" Rogue said as she started to ready herself for the worst.  
Logan quickly turned to her and grabbed her arms. He pushed her up against a tree and glared at her, holding her there with an blunt force.  
"Logan! What are you doing? Let me go!" Rogue yelled, she was trying to reach one of her gloves, but he had his hands on her wrists.  
"What is up with you Rogue..What did I do to you to have you not even stand to be around me..?" His voice was so harsh, and it hit her so hard that she couldn't help but yell out what she had been meaning to say all this time.  
"Logan..I.." Her eyes averted from him but slowly moved back to him. "It's 'cause of her…I..I don't know how you feel..But I know that I feel a lot for you..I'd never do what she did..Never.." They then moved away from him again, "Ever since you've gotten back..I didn't want to say anything to you 'cause you've been through so much..I.."  
Logan slowly let go of her wrists and watched as she brought them close to herself and gently rubbed them. He slowly turned away from her, "That's all you had to say, Rogue..Come on.." He muttered as she hopped back onto the motorcycle, she reluctantly got on but suddenly gripped Logan's shoulder. "Wait..I think I see something." She quickly got off of the bike and made her way ahead of it on foot. "It can't be.." She muttered her hands curling into fists, "B…bobby.." As she came into a safe distance from him, her eyes narrowed. She started to get so infuriated, "Where have you been?! Everyone's been worried about you!" She yelled.  
"Rogue wait!" Logan called out but it wasn't heard. Before he knew it, Bobby had walked up to Rogue and punched a hole right through her stomach. Rogue's eyes grew wide and she slowly pulled her gloves from her hands and gripped onto Bobby's arm. As Rogue fell to the ground Bobby's body started to change rapidly from person to person, revealing that this was indeed Mystique.  
"Rogue!" Logan was already at her side and quickly pushed Mystique's unconscious body aside, he quickly placed his hands on hers and started to gasp and gag as Rogue drained his healing powers. Her eyes stayed on him as the hole in her stomach slowly started to heal, "No.." She gasped. "No! Let..go.." She quickly pulled her hands from him. "I could kill you!"  
Logan had placed his hands on the ground and was coughing and gasping for air. "Then we have to get you back!" He quickly picked her up and made his way back toward the jet. As he laid her down on one of the emergency beds, he pressed an 'X' shaped button on the panel sending out a signal to the others to regroup.

After a few minutes, Warren and Jubilee returned. They came in and Jubilee let out a high-pitched scream, "Would you shut up!" Logan yelled covering his ears, now his ears and hands smeared with Rogue's blood. "Warren, come with me. We have to go get Mystique, Jubilee watch Rogue and don't touch her!"  
Warren and Logan took off and to their surprise Mystique was still there. Warren carried her and Logan drove back to the jet. By the time they were there, Kitty, Peter and Ororo were already onboard. This time Logan decided to fly with them as long as they would be willing to carry his bike along with. Ororo quickly agreed and they took off. Logan sat beside Rogue and held her gloved hand the entire way. "Rogue..don't do this..Just hang on..We're almost there.."  
_**  
FN: =D R/R!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I do not own any of these characters. R&R please! Ro/Lo  
**_  
Murmurs and muffled noises was all she could make out. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she took a deep gasp of air. Everything was so bright and blurry; she quickly raised her arms to her eyes shielding them from the painful beams of light. Suddenly the pain of her wound hit her, it hadn't fully healed and the rapid movement and breathing wasn't helping, she could've sworn she felt her blood run down from her stomach. She was starting to lie in a pile of her own blood. Before she could even wonder why no one was helping her or even call out for help, she heard doors open and she slowly moved her arms away from her eyes to see a dark complexion and white hair pulled back into a high-bun.

"Ororo…?" Rogue's voice was rather weak and crackly; her throat felt like it was on fire. But she didn't receive a response, Ororo was too busy trying to stop the bleeding. The Rogue started to remember, "Logan..?" She said almost in a whisper, the pain was starting to numb her body now.  
Ororo gave her a quick glance, "He's fine, lay still Rogue." Her voice was stern, something was wrong she knew it, but arguing wasn't one of her best options at the moment. The pain she felt was immense and at first she started to wondering how Ororo was patching her but then she realized the stupidity of that question, no person would operate on another person, mutant or human, without gloves of some sort.  
After what seemed like hours a clanking noise was heard, metal on metal. As soon as Rogue heard the sound of latex being pulled off and tossed away, she knew the worst of her worries was over. A beeping sound started to grab her attention and she glanced over at the EKG beeping away with her heartbeat. "Did I..?"  
Ororo hesitated then moved more toward Rogue's line of site for Rogue's personal convince not hers. "For a moment.." Her brown eyes then drifted from side to side, "I'll tell the others you're awake, I'm sure they'll be happy to know.." Ororo turned to walk out of the medical room.  
Rogue then got a sudden shock from her memory. "Mystique!" She yelled abruptly, her head tilted to the side so she could see the white haired woman.  
Ororo came to a halt, "She's..being interrogated right now.."  
Rogue's eyes narrowed slightly, she could only think of one person who would be up to doing such a thing, "Ororo..please..don't let him hurt her.." She wasn't sure where this sympathy was coming from, maybe she just couldn't have a dead mutant's life like that woman on her conscious.  
"I'll see what I can do..Get some rest." With that Ororo left and Rogue was left with a steady beep that kept her irritably awake. Her eyes returned to the ceiling as she started to think about how she spilled her guts out to Logan a few hou-. "How..long ago was that.." Rogue had no idea what day it was, or how long she had been out of it, why didn't Ororo tell her? What was going on?

Rogue had dosed off for a moment or two and slowly came to once again. Her eyes drifted down to the bandages around her stomach. She slowly sat up and stifled a few groans, this was a cakewalk compared to half of the things she's been through. Her eyes drifted from side to side, she noticed her bloody and pierced yellow and green suit on the ground. "Guess I gotta go back to the old black one for now..Took forever to make that damn thing.." A light sigh left her mouth as she made her way to her feet, or so she thought. She quickly fell to her knees and almost fell over but her quick reflexes caused her hands to help her balance. "Come on Rogue, get ya'self togetha!" She encouraged. She had to have been out for more than a day, this was a very heavy case of muscle atrophy. She slowly got to her feet and with the much needed assistance of the walls she made her way out of the medical room. She glanced up and down the well-lit halls of the medical and training area of Xavier institute and made her way to the elevator, but not before grabbing a few change of clothes. Gowns weren't one of the best things to walk around in if you didn't want to get attention.

While in the elevator she pulled a sweatshirt over her head and glanced around as she noticed the hallways were clear. She rounded a corner and made her way up one hall and down another. She was on a mission at the moment and didn't have to worry about the wound on her stomach that had opened once again. Her hand lazily knocked a wooden door; she glanced around again and pulled up her hood. The door opened and there stood Logan looking shockingly surprised that she was there.  
"Hey Logan.." She tried to make her voice sound stronger, but it was obviously by her almost translucent complexion and trembling body that she wasn't in tip-top shape.  
"Rogue?! What are you doing? I thought you were still..Rogue!" He quickly caught her before she collapsed on the ground. As soon as he did this, he felt the blood running slowly from her side and couldn't believe that he hadn't smelt it earlier. He quickly shut the door and laid her on his bed; he pulled off her hood and placed his hand on her forehead. He winced, cringed and gasped as his powers were being drained. Rogue's eyes shot open as her wound slowly started to close.  
She quickly slapped away his, "Stop it!" She yelled and quickly pulled her hood back up.  
As Logan slowly started to recollect he then looked back at her, his face filled with confusion.  
"I don't know alright.. I don't know why she didn't tell you I was alright, but I am. She even said that she was going to tell..the..others.." Rogue's face then went blank, "That wasn't.."  
Logan slowly got up, she could hear his breathing become heavy. "If she laid one finger on Ororo's head..That disgusting…" She watched as his titanium alloy claws slowly appeared between his knuckles, her eyes then drifted toward him. "You're not taking her down all alone.." She said and she slowly reached up and touched Logan's hand. His claws quickly retreated and he looked over at her, the rage in his eyes slowly subsiding for the time being and the wounds on his skin slowly resurfacing. She kept her skin against his until her wound was as healed as it could be for her to move freely. As soon as this happened she let go of Logan and quickly looked around waiting for him to recollect himself.  
"Sorry..It was the first thin' that came to mind.." She slowly got up and made her way to the door, "Now let's go..I have a feeling that there is more to this mess.."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I do not own any of these characters. R&R please! Ro/Lo  
**_  
Rogue glanced up and down the hallway, "Logan..we're going to have to split up.."  
He didn't respond, she knew he thought this was a bad idea, but if they were going to protect this institute from attacks they would have to get all the muscle power they could muster. "Go get Warren, Peter, and try ta' find Henry. I'll get Jubilee and Kitty." As she noticed him not she wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but her hands were bare.

"Be..careful Logan.." She watched him run off then she made her way down the other side of the hallway. As she made her way to Kitty's room she banged on the door.

"Hold on!" Kitty yelled from the other side, when she saw Rogue her eyes grew wide, "Rogue..?"  
"Yea. Yea. I know..You gotta help me out, and you wouldn't happen to have any gloves would you..?"

Rogue let out a soft sigh as Kitty made her way around the room, scrambling to put her outfit back on then she grabbed a couple of gray gloves, "Will these do for now..?"

"Yea. Thanks.." Rogue took them then slipped them on, they fit perfectly. "Come on..We gotta get Jubilee, Logan is rounding up the boys.." And with that, they were off down the hallway, making their way downstairs hurrying to get to Jubilee. As Kitty rounded the corner she bumped into someone and fell over. Rogue quickly pulled her to her feet and glared at the woman standing in front of them.

"What do you want, Emma..?"  
"Oh..Well.. I heard that there was a bit of trouble going on around here, mind if I join in..?" The smirk on her face showed anything but teamwork.

Rogue didn't have time for petty grudges, "Fine. Fine. But if you pull anything.."  
With that, the three of them finally made their way to Jubilee's room, "Jubilee! You in there..?" Rogue called as she knocked on the door.

Jubilee opened the door and stared at Rogue, "When did..?"  
All she did was grunt and Jubilee quickly got suited up. Rogue just glanced at all of them and took off down the hallway, the reluctantly followed not sure what Rogue and Logan were up to.  
Rogue spotted Logan making his way into the main hallway. As they all met up everyone gave occasionally glances at each other. Kitty caught Peter's eye and quickly made her way over toward him.

Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled lightly she then looked back at Logan. "You weren't able to find, Henry..?"

Logan gestured upstairs, Rogue looked at him then towards the others, "All of ya'll stay down here..We're going to go get Ororo.." They all nodded then Logan and Rogue made their way up the stairs.  
"What are you plannin', Logan?"  
"Me..? I thought you had something in mind..?"  
"You thought, I had somethin' in mind?! I didn't know you weren't able to _find_ him!" She glanced over at Logan and noticed that he was starting to get impatient. As they got toward the door, she stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm just..If she's not here..What are we suppose to do..? Without her..or Henry..I.."  
Logan reached out and placed his hand on Rogue's clothed shoulder, "Pull yourself together, kid. I can't work with you if you can't think straight.."

Rogue almost glared at him for calling her a _kid_. She could have sworn he was trying to be..nice?  
She then let out a sigh, "Alright..fine.." She then gently knocked on the door, "Ororo..?" She tried the knob and it was unlocked, she made her way in and glanced around. The lamp on Ororo's desk was on; Rogue glanced at the bed, but then looked over at it again. She slowly made her way over toward it; there was a lump there, the size of a body. She slowly reached out and pulled the cover away.  
"Ororo…?"  
There she was her silver hair askew and her eyes were closed, she gave a glance back to Logan who was starting to look infuriated.

"Ororo.." Rogue reached out and gently shook her, she was starting to fear for the worst.  
A sudden rumbling explosion caused Rogue and Logan to be thrown to their feet.

Rogue quickly looked around, "The hell was that?!" As soon as she said that Logan was on his feet and he quickly left the room, "Logan! Wait!" Rogue called but her eyes still drifted toward the still Ororo lying in bed. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she slowly got to her feet, the sound would have definitely woken her, but there she lied, not moving an inch.

"Ororo..please..wake up, hun.." She shook her a bit harder now, but Ororo soon fell out of bed and her head hit the floor hard. "Ororo!" Rogue yelled and she quickly tried to sit Ororo up, she noticed a cut on her head and quickly looked around the room, but when her eyes laid back on Ororo those white eyes were staring right at her. "O..ororo…?" Rogue said worried that she probably wasn't sure where she was.  
With that Rogue was sent flying across the room, electricity surging through her body. She yelled out in pain."Storm! Storm! It's me..Rogue! Please..stop!!" she cried out.  
She wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she wanted to stop before she killed her. Before she knew it Kitty had coming running through the door with Jubilee and Emma. Jubilee quickly sent some of her colorful "fireworks" toward Ororo. As soon as they got close enough they exploded right on her.  
As Ororo stumbled back Rogue quickly got to her feet and pulled her gloves off, "I'm sorry 'bout this.." She placed her hands on Ororo's face and watched as she slowly started to lose consciousness. As soon as she was out of it, she quickly lifted her up and placed her over her shoulder.

"I'm sure Mystique has something to do with this, but we can't just leave her here. Where did Logan and the others go..?" Rogue would have suspected all of them to be up here, but since they weren't she knew Logan drug them along.  
"Well..He didn't exactly have time to chat..He just ran off toward the East side of the school with Warren and Peter.." Emma said as she glanced carelessly at her fingernails.

"You forgot about Shiro.." Kitty added in, she had never really liked Emma.

"No..I'm pretty sure I didn't see him, kitty cat.." Emma's eyes were now fixed on Kitty and her smug smirk had returned.

"I saw him.." Jubilee added in. Rogue was reaching her breaking point as she watched them bicker back and forward.  
"Listen here you little firecracker..I would.." Emma scowled as she started to move closer to Jubilee.  
"You would what huh?" Jubilee retaliated.

"Would you two shut up!" Rogue yelled and everyone's eyes shot to her. "Our and school is under _**attack**_, the leader of our school is currently unconscious, I haven't the slightest idea where Henry Mccoy is, and.." As Rogue began to listen to the muck that was going on downstairs, "the school is being thrown into chaos. So if you could hold back on the bickering I would _greatly_ appreciate!" With that she stormed out of the room and made her way downstairs. As she heard them follow she watched as students ran up and down the hallways.

She turned to Emma and Kitty, "You two are going to have to try and get this part of the school under control and safe. Can you handle that..?" Emma and Kitty merely nodded, but Rogue knew that they would be able to handle this.

"Alright. Jubilee, come with me. We need to catch up with the others and see what's going on.."

Rogue, with Ororo still over her shoulder, and Jubilee made their way down the hallway. As they got further and further away from the cause it grew silent. Rogue gave a glance over at Jubilee who was readying herself. The silence was quickly broken by a loud yell. "Logan.." Rogue whispered to herself and she quickened her pace. As soon as they rounded the corner, Logan went flying right past them and collided with a wall. Rogue watched as she pried himself out of the wall, slashing furiously in every direction.

Jubilee peaked around Rogue and quickly sent one of her fireworks down the hall, knocking over whoever was trying to attack Rogue in their tracks. Rogue gave Jubilee and thankful smile then looked back at Logan. "What's..going on..? What was that explosion earlier..?"

Logan merely pointed his claw down the hallway, showing the fight that was going on. Peter was busy smashing people into walls, while Rogue could hear Warren's wings immensely flapping outside of broken and shattered windows.

"What happened to her..?" Logan said, his attention turned to the unconscious Ororo.

"Not sure..all I know that this has somethin' to do with Mystique.." Rogue said as she watched Jubilee join Warren and Peter in fighting off the others. Rogue heard footsteps coming toward her and she quickly turned. "Henry!" She cried out, "What took you so long?!"  
She watched at Henry leaned against a wall, he was breathing heavily.

"He's been hurt..I can smell his blood.." Logan said as he glanced over at Rogue.

"I was on my way over here..Got into a crash, and on top of that..Magneto.."

Rogue's eyes grew wide, "M…Magneto..?!" While Rogue was thinking about how terrible everything was getting she flinched when she saw Logan slam Henry against the wall. "Logan, what are you doing?!"

"Did he follow you?!" Logan yelled his hands grasping Henry's shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure I lost him.. now get off of me!" Henry quickly shoved Logan aside and made his way around the corner gazing down the hallway; he had noticed Ororo and was now staring at her. "Rogue..what.."

"Not sure! I just knew I couldn't leave her behind.. I know Mystique has somethin' to do with it."  
She watched as Henry gently lifted Ororo off of her shoulder and carried her, placing her beside a wall. He kneeled down in front of her and stared to look her over, his eyes golden eyes narrowed as he spotted something on her arm.  
"Be careful..Electricity ain't the best feelin' in the world.."

Henry glanced over at Rogue then gently pulled something off of Ororo. As soon as she woke up Henry quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them, "Calm down…"

She quickly looked around, her white hair flowing with her, her eyes started to turn white.  
"Ororo!" Henry yelled, almost roaring at her.

She grew startled and her eyes focused on him, "Henry..You finally came.." She gave a slight smile, then looked over at Logan and Rogue, "Are..you two alright..?"

"Are you..?" Logan said his deadly claws retracted and his arms crossed.

"Yes I should be fine now.." She slowly got up with Henry's help. "What's going on..?" Ororo had just noticed the fight going on behind the Logan, Rogue, and Henry.  
"I'm not quite sure.." Rogue said as she looked over Logan realizing that he never really answered her question.  
"Well.." Logan began to say but something crashed into the side of the hallway, causing all of them to be knocked off of their feet.  
Rogue quickly sat up and started to cough, hundreds of pieces of wood and brick were surrounding the once enclosed hallway. She continued to cough and began to wave away dust and debris from her line of vision. Before she could see if anyone else was alright she noticed Jubilee's 'fireworks' drift out of the gaping hole at the end of the hallway and loud crackling noises were heard. A few moments later, Henry and Peter were heard bursting their way out of the piles of wood on top of them and got to their feet. A swooping noise was heard and Rogue could see Warren coming from inside of the hole and rushing their way. Clanking noise were heard as Logan scratched his way out of the rubble and thunder clouds brewed above the building as Ororo broke her way out of the rubble.

"What was that..?" Ororo said as she stood up, her eyes still clouded.

"I'm not sure, but whateva' it is..Jubilee is tryin' to fight it. Come on we haveta' help her!" Rogue exclaimed as she looked ahead and watched Jubilee make her way out of the hallway.

"Rogue..Wait.." Logan said in a rather distant voice.  
"What, Logan?!" Rogue said now irritated, she could see that Ororo, Henry and the others were all staring at her as if she were crazy. For some reason, it seemed as if she had gotten taller.

"You're..floating.." Logan said, pointing at her feet, which were clearly not on the ground.

_**FN:I understand that Emma Frost 'joins' the x-men later in the comic series, but this is in the movie section for a reason and plus, I needed another character who wasn't Psylocke because I'm a little 'iffy' about her. About Shiro if you don't know who he is he's **_**Sunfire**_**, his relationship wit the X-men is kinda rocky too. He kinda comes and goes as he pleases. But I decided to throw him in there, do I realize that he wasn't in the fight scene, yes. Stop asking questions! R/R, bitte und danke :]  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

_**AN: I do not own any of these characters. R&R please! Ro/Lo**_

Wolverine watched as rogue was sucked from the huge smoldering hole at the end of the hallway. "Rogue!" Logan yelled, quickly running after her his animantium class fully extended, his pupils extremely dilated with fear and rage.

"Lo…gaaann..!!" She yelled, her voice being twisted and altered as she was being pulled from the building, her body twirling.

He finally made his way onto the law. It had been scorched brown from the fire. Logan quickly scanned the area. It was too silent besides the grunting of his fellow x-men fighting countless numbers strangely suited people and making their way from the hall.

"Rogue!" His voice echoed across the landscape. He sniffed the air, the scent was there, but it was hovering..above him? His eyes quickly darted up and he stood back a bit. She was about a mile in the air, being held by some woman. "Let her go! Now!" His voice was icy cold but loud enough for all to hear, and he made it that way on purpose.

A laugh started to conjure from the person. It was high-pitched, crackly and grew louder. Logan's eyes narrowed his eyes now on Rogue. He saw her shifting a bit, trying to make a move. Whatever she was planning he would be ready for it.

The person who had Rogue had one arm placed tightly around her throat, causing Rogue to gasp for air every now and then as she struggled. The other arm was binding Rogue's hand to her back, leaving Rogue with one open hand. Rogue's left hand was wiggling like crazy trying to help gravity pull the glove from her pale hand. She couldn't make out his expression but she knew that Logan was enraged by all that was going on. But he wasn't the one who was getting strangled a mile about the ground.

"Who are you?!" His voice rang up toward them.

"Oh Logan.." Rogue's brown eyes grew wide, that voice..But it didn't add up. Why would Jean be doing this? And how? Didn't Logan take care of her already..?!

"Foolish girl..I'm not Jean..you should already know this.." This woman was whispering as closely as she could to Rogue's ear. Besides it grossing her out, it was an extremely distracting, for the woman, not Rogue. Rogue's arm shot up and clasped "Jean's" arm. Rogue slipped from her grasp as the woman yelled out in pain. "Lo…" Rogue's vision blurred as she came hurling towards the ground, but she felt a thud as she landed in Logan's arms. Rogue's eyes shot up for a moment as she spotted Ororo slowly floating past them, the skies started to darken. "Leave Logan..We can hold her off.." Rogue couldn't seem them, but she could feel all of her fellow X-men surround them. A sudden warmth was sent through them, for them to risk their lives..

"Go Logan!" Rogue had never heard his voice before, but she was almost sure that was Shiro. She could feel herself being lifted and with that Logan took off. Not even asking Rogue if she could walk. Her eyes opened slightly as she flew past the students in the institute who were making their way towards the shelter.

"Logan! What happened!" Emma's voice was actually filled with worry for once.

"Go help the others. Kitty you stay and help the students." For once they didn't argue they just did as they were told and with that Rogue slowly drifted from her state of mind.

"_Rogue…I will find you Rogue…Rogue…I will find you..I will never stop…Ro…gu..e…."_

"AH!" Rogue sat straight up and kept yelling. She was in a car and it was moving. She quickly started jumping around the back seat pulling on all the handles trying to get out. "Rogue! Calm down!" Wolverine shouted as he pulled over. Rogue pressed herself against the backseat as she slowly calmed down. She watched as Logan looked over at her from the driver's seat, and in a flash made his way beside her. "Where..are..we..?" Her voice came off as distant and confused as she looked around at the tinted windows. They had taken one of the X-vehicles, the SUV to be exact.

"Safe..Away from the Institute..Where heading to Canada..About 30 minutes away.."

"But..Logan..I don't have a passport.."

Something strange happened then, the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile and he started to laugh. "You'll be fine.." He said slowly, but this moment soon passed as his face returned to its usual sternness. "We have to keep moving..Rest.." He hopped back upfront and pulled back onto the road. He was embarrassed, confused, or upset, maybe all of the above, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Rogue stared at the back of the driver's seat. Too many thoughts drifted through her head. She spotted a penny on the car seat beside her. Her hand lifted and her fingers slowly flickered and the penny flipped over. This would be a unique power to have. Thoughts started to flood in again. But as she decrypted them she realized they weren't of her own. These thoughts belonged to Logan. She slowly curled over and held her head. Or this power would eat her alive.


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

"Rogue." She opened her eyes but quickly closed them as light seeped in. "Guh!" She yelled as she rubbed at her eyes. Soon the cold Canadian air hit her pale skin.

_Must be cold.._were the words that entered her mind. Her eyes squinted as they connected with Logan's. She watched as he pulled a warming blanket from the trunk, very handy indeed. She gripped Logan's shirt with her ungloved hand as she was helped from the car. She certainly was craving the attention, but she somewhat felt helpless.

As her boots collided with the fresh snow, her eyes traveled towards the cabin in front of them. "Where are we exactla'?"

"My old cabin..I spent my days here before the institute.."  
"I see.." She murmured as they made their way towards the door. She watched as Logan grabbed the mat and dug a key out from underneath. Rogue merely smiled at how incredibly cliché that was.

She made her way inside looking around a bit. It was a spitting image of that pick-up truck "home". Half bare and meant for a man on the move.

"It's not much but.." Logan said as he made his way in and wandered around as if he wanted to tidy up a bit.

"But it'll do.." Rogue finished, she knew a good ol' spit shine couldn't even make this place sparkle.

"Is there anything to eat, besides bugs and excessive amount of bacteria, of course.." Rogue said as crossed her arms under the blanket.

"I have some instant soup..I'll cook that." He quickly made his way to the kitchen, too hungry and tried to force a comeback, or so she she made her way into the kitchen she finally found a way to block out his thoughts, but this was just one person. How could she deal with an entire institute?

"So Magneto and Mystique?" Logan muttered shoveling noodles into his mouth.

Rogue fell silent. Should she tell h-"And Jean.." She blurted in a half pained mutter, beating her thought to the punch.

She watched as Logan slowly swallowed his scolding hot noodles, "What..?"

"She was the one who held me, Logan. She told me herself.." her voice was a bit distant, scared as his emotions altered like a shaking etch a sketch.

"Rogue..I killed her..We buried her.."

"Well not deep enough.."

"Damnit Rogue!" He yelled slamming down his spoon.

"What? What do you want me to say, huh? She's alive Logan! I don't know how, or why, but she's livin' and breathin' and waitin' for us to make a move.."

Rogue watched Logan's fist clinch so tightly that it started to turn red, she swore for a second that he might strike her. "Whatever the hell are they getting at…"

Rogue's hand hidden only slightly behind the blanket slowly reached out to touch him, and finally it met his hand securely surrounded by the blanket. "Logan.." But the look he gave her almost made her withdraw her hand and sprint from the table. Her hand traveled up his arm and towards his face. "calm down. You're no good to me if you can't think straight.." before he could speak up, she continued, "I have her powers now. So the more unstable you are the harder it is for me to control these powers inside of me..It gets a little cramped sometimes and her powers isn't making it any easier.."

Logan's eyes slowly met hers, his expression becoming less pained.

"Now. We know that Magneto, Mystique and Jean are working together, that's obvious. What's even more obvious is the fact that the damn cure didn't even work. Seein' as Magneto is back to his ol' contolin' ways. Mystique is as slimeh as ever, and Jean has somehow resurrected.." She heard a grunt come from Logan, he was agreeing but not happily. "But how she mixes into this situation, well..that's what we're going to have to figur' out.."

She noticed Logan's sudden jolt of thoughts and sighed, "They'll be able to reach us..I have the communication device, I grabbed it before the whole destruction went on.." His eyes met hers and she immediately felt embarrassed for reading his thoughts, "Sorry…but..for now we should just stay here until we figure things.."

"You stay here.." Logan then made his way out the kitchen.  
"Logan!" she yelled but before she could even get out of the chair, he was already out the door.

She let out a huff and continued to eat. After finishing she was still hungry. She lifted her hand and motioned Logan's bowl of soup towards her. She pulled to hard and the soup spilled all over her. "Damnit all!" the words slipped from her mouth loudly. Getting up she found the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Dropping the blanket behind her she took off her jacket and top exposing her shoulders, arms and stomach. Covered in bruises and scarps, she placed her shirt under the hot water and started to scrub the stain with soup until it was barely noticeable. She heard him come back in but didn't worry because the bathroom door was already shut.

"Rogue!" she heard him yell, "I found some gloves, there from the shack outback. A little dusty but it's all I have.."

She then emerged from the bathroom one hand towel drying her hair, she got a bit carried away with cleaning and decided to wash her hair as well. The other hand was held out, ready to receive the gloves.

"Rogue.." Wolverine muttered.

Rogue took the gloves from Wolverine and tossed the towel aside. She wasn't sure why he was acting so strange. She was wearing a bra.

Her eyes scanned the gloves, clearly some type of working gloves but surprisingly they fit her. A small smile appeared on her face. Her eyes then met with Logan's, "They'll do.."

She then made her way back into the bathroom, closed the door and started to redress.  
"Rogue!" She didn't respond, but the door opened and her arms were now crossed.  
"What Logan..?" irritation found strongly in her voice.

"You shouldn't walk around like that! You're a young woman..and you might catch a co-.."  
Rogue's eyes slowly narrowed causing him to stop his sentence, "Logan, I am not a young lady, and after 4 years at the institute I'd think you would've figured that out by now." Her words came out much harshier than she intended, but before he could argue a chirping noise broke the tension. She dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out her communication device.  
"Ororo! Oh…wait..what?" Rogue's eyes narrowed as she strained herself to hear through the static.

"Ororo! Where are you?!" Then the call dropped. Rogue muttered and put her device back in her pocket. She looked over at Logan who was looking sterner than ever.  
"We have to find them.."

Rogue without another word, nodded and they both quickly left the cabin, not exactly sure where they were headed, but tracking the call would have to be their first step.


	8. Chapter 7

"Logan!" Rogue had grasped onto the wheel of the car and was trying to steer it the best she could.

"Logan! Wake up!" She shoved her elbow at him until he started to come to. "We have to pull over, you gotta let me drive before you get us killed!"

She had never seen him like this before, he was so drained all of a sudden, it had to be because of Jean, she knew that deep down, he still had a soft spot for her.

As Logan took control of the wheel, he started to put up a fuss, "I have it under control, Marie.."

"Under control...Under control..? You call drivin us off a cliff into a giant pile of snow and ice, control? Well, we've got a whole separate idea of what control is, pal.."

With a grunt and a sigh he finally gave up his seat and stepped out of the truck. Rogue quickly hoped over to the drivers seat and buckled up.

"Take this.." Rogue tossed her communication device over to Logan, who still refused to wear a seatbelt, "try and get in touch with Ororo..I have a hunch of where they are, but I can't be certain..I just want to make sure that they're.."

"Alright..alright.." Logan said, slightly more aware, she could hear it in his voice.

Her eyes then drifted forward towards the dark road. The headlights caused the snow to slightly twinkle and light up the ground. Her mind drifted for a moment, something that shouldn't be happening when there is a powerful and new mutation growing inside of her.

"Rogue..."

Rogue quickly glanced over at Logan, "Yea..what is it?"

"Please put my truck..back..on..the ground.."

"What..?" Rogue just started the notice that the snowy ground that was once glimmering in front of her was now yards beneath her. "Oh lord..Uh..Hold on! Hold on! I can handle this..!" But before she could even get a grip on what was going on she started to panic and the truck went into a full upside down twirl, then it started to nose dive.

"Rogue!!" Logan yelled, not a fan of heights or getting thrown into a mountain, and even because of his regeneration powers he still would feel immense pain from this crash no matter what.

"I'm sorry! I'm new at this whole thing..I'm tryin'!!"

"Well try harder damnit!!"

Suddenly the truck came to a quick jerking stop.

"Rogue?"

"That ain't me, Logan.."

She knew the same painful and gut wrenching shock went through Logan and herself at the same time. Only one familiar and terrible person floated through their minds, "Magneto.." their voice combined in a low and hallow tone.

"Such a pity..such wonderful power wasted on such a useless girl.."

There he was, in all his glory. Floating before them, one arm outstretched, controlling the position of the car, currently upside down, then other at his side. His dark blue eyes were narrowed staring directly at them. His hand began to carve away the pieces of metal exposing them to him. Rogue was now floating upside down, the only thing keeping her in the air was a seat from a truck. Logan on the other hand was being held in place because of the animantium that coursed through his body.

"You shouldn't have brought her back Magneto! You had no right! You know what she is capable, she is capable of killing thousands of innocent people!" Wolverine's voice was full of an unexpected rage.

"Innocent...?" Rogue watched as her world turned right side up again.

The moon hung high above Magneto, causing his eyes to give off a hellish glow. "You call innocent..gathering up thousands of mutants and extinguishing them one by one..innocent..my boy..you have no idea what the word innocent means.."

"Listen bub, I don't care if your definition of innocent is skipping through a meadow of flowers, I'm not letting you kill anymore people!"

"Kill..who said anything about killing..?"

"Then why'd you bring Jean back..? Just for show..?" her words were a bit spiteful.

"You children and your ideas..." A hint of a chuckle could be heard coming from the man.

"What makes you think that body you buried was hers..?"

Rogue could not see Logan, but she knew that a chill had shot down his spine. This chill had yet to reach her, somehow she knew that Jean couldn't be killed that easily.

"Of course I couldn't just let her body go to waste like that..When I got the chance, I had a friend of mine snatch it and replace it..It was a lot easier than I thought..Your defenses were low..I truly don't understand why you even decided to bury her there..She was the one who killed Charles and Scott Summers.."

A low growl started to erupt from Logan, she could see his silhouette twitch and fight against Magneto's grip. Magneto merely held his hand there, mocking him. Rogue was now fed up, she had to get control of these powers now. Her eyes darted towards Magneto, if she was able to push off Magneto's grip slightly, she'd be able to give Logan a chance to attack.

_"Logan..I'm gonna try and push his grip off of you..You got it..?"_

She didn't hear a response, but she knew he had heard him. She quickly rose her arms up, as she felt herself start to fall, she was able to push Magneto back. Hearing the sound of Logan's claws rip through cloth made her happy that the plan had worked.

"Now for part two.." As she fell through the cold crisp air, she started to focus on floating and it suddenly happened. As she adjusted herself so that she was right up she had another plan. To knock that damn helmet off of Magneto's head. As she flew back up towards them, she could see chunks of metal coming straight for Logan. Quickly flying up behind up she threw her hands in front of her and diverted the metal spikes. Now planted on the ground she felt more balanced. Standing back away from the fight she aimed towards magneto's head, with the only thing that wasn't metal in her sighs, a snowball.

With a loud grunt she threw the snowball with such force that Magneto and his helmet went flying off the cliff.

"Logan! Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

She heard him yell, obviously frustrated with her discussion, but knowing that soon his goons and goblins would be here.

Rogue took of running as fast as she could, she was more focused on getting off this cliff then where she was exactly.

"I can smell 'em.." a growl came from behind her.

She looked over at Logan his eyes were crazed, she knew his was ready to fight, so she would have to be the reasoning in this partnership.

"That's great Logan..but I'd rather get as fa' away from Magneto as I can..I may have Jean's power..but I don't have the whole mind control thing down yet.."

Ducking under a branch quickly she finally saw some type of human civilization. A few miles ahead she saw a shack, most likely some type of transportation was around her somewhere.

She quickened her pace and in moments they were there. She kicked the door open and quickly began to search around in the obscenely large shack. She finally stumbled across a small vehicle.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Her eyes almost glazed over as she stared down a 4 wheeler. "Alright Logan..hop o.."

A loud cracking noise shot through the shack. Logan and Rogue quickly looked up at the ceiling, the ceiling ripped completely off to reveal, Jean.

She quickly swooped down and knocked them both through the wall. Rogue went head on into a tree while Logan was rammed into a mound of ice and snow. As she came to she looked up to see Jean towering over her. Her eyes were hallow and cold, and before Rogue could lift a finger, Jean's hand was around her neck and she was lifted off of the group.

Rogue began to claw and pry at Jean's hand, but she just squeezed harder. Her eyes started to become blood shot, and short gasps started to flow past her lips. "Lo...lo..gan.." Soon the grip was lost. Rogue stepped back and bumped against a tree, she looked down to see Jean bent over, an open wound on her back from Logan.

"Rogue. come on." Rogue quickly leapt over Jean and hurried back towards the shack. Starting up the four wheeler was a breeze and quickly they were off racing through the woods. Rogue barely fought off Jean with a few psychic bursts until she finally retreated.

"Logan..." Rogue had finally spoken after about 4 or 5 miles of silence. "Thank you for that.."

He was still silent, but she just held onto him tight, her eyes drifted up towards the moon, still slightly fearful that Magneto would pop up uninvited again.


End file.
